Danny Phantom Multiverse
by urahar64360
Summary: In a world of infinity possibility see the roads not taken and how one small change can produce much different consequences. Familiar faces in new lights and new unfolding stories that aren't what you would expect. Done in an anthology style
1. Universe 5

Danny phantom multiverse

universe:5

Daniel Fenton sat on the roof of Fenton Works, the home/lab of his ghost hunter family. It had been about month since his accident that changed his life. When his parents tried to create a portal to the ghost dimension. They had gone inside the device that would create the portal, imagining the possibilities of what would be on the other side. He hit a rather badly placed on switch and it turn on altering his DNA. He gained ghost powers he had trouble controlling them. He had been lucky and not been caught phasing through objects or randomly disappearing.

His parents are the most well known ghost hunters in the world. Jack and Maddie Fenton had been interested in ghosts for a long time but it wasn't until college they were able to be start research. They met Vlad Masters another student who befriended them and helped with their ghost research;however things went wrong. Their first ghost portal malfunctioned and nearly killed him with a near fatal case of ecto-acne. They stayed close as he recovered but they were never the same. They developed a hatred for ghosts.

He sat there thinking of what he could do with his new powers. He had been raised to think that ghosts were naturally evil and existed only to torment the living. He knew that he could do good with these powers but he didn't know how. He used them mostly to go places and disappear when he needed or more often wanted to. He had always been an outsider and had 2 friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson,but after his accident he had stopped being around them. He didn't want them to see him as a freak. He had not been that close to anyone. That made his new powers very unnoticeable to most.

It was a few days after school started when things started to change. Sam, a embodiment of a vegan flower child, had protested the menu since the first day of middle school and the school board caved after a suspected bribe from her rich parents. The menu had been replaced with the worst imitation of vegan that Danny had ever seen. It was a piece of sod on a bread which was inedible by anyone. The few students that dared to try were quickly made sick. Tucker was hit the hardest he would not eat anything that didn't have a face; he is the anti-vegan. Danny was trying to comfort him but then he felt a strange sensation then let out a breath of air that was visible. He turned and that's when his life changed forever.

She looked fairly normal aside from the pale skin and green glow that makes her skin appear greenish. She stood behind the lunch line,not serving the food and appeared to be pacing. Danny thought this would be a good time to actually talk to a ghost. He slipped under an empty table and transformed into his ghostly self. He flew over invisibly to where she was, no one would notice his absence. She looked over to him. "Why hello young man could you help me? I'm looking for the meat loaf but I can't seem to find it." She says sweetly.

"I'm sorry but the menu has been changed" Danny said expecting her to freak out.

She just looked concerned "That's not good children need a good balanced diet. I made a perfectly balanced menu here over 50 years ago. It was all I had left here." she said as she started to cry.

Danny could have never thought a ghost could feel anything let alone the sadness of being forgotten. All his life he had been taught ghosts a corrupted remains of a human after death. His parents destroyed so many ghosts in front of him and now he felt guilt for all of it knowing they were just like people.

"You won't be able to stay here." He tells her. "This world very hostile to ghosts they'll destroy you if you're caught." She wasn't bothered but the warning. "If I'm completely forgotten why am I still here at all." was all she said. Danny was not going to let a sweet and innocent old woman get captured. The time he spent with her was cut short. They talked alone over several days in that time he learned so much about her life before and after death, that he never would have thought possible. He was stayed longer after lunch one day. when he didn't show up to class his parents were called. They arrived in less than 15 minutes.

When his parents walked through the door Maddie Fenton was in a panicked state "Where could my baby be?" she says worried like any mom would be. "Don't worry, Maddie, he is here somewhere he's only been missing 20 minutes at best" said Jack. They were met by Mr Lancer the vice-principal "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton so good to see you again. I haven't seen the last PTA meeting." he said. Jack didn't have time for pleasantries "Our son is missing so get out of our way." He said gruffly. Mr. lancer stepped aside and let them go freely into the school. He knew better than cross the Fentons. That's what happened to the last Vice principal.

Jack Fenton was once a happy-go-lucky and mostly oblivious moron (his own words) but that changed as he watch Vlad recover slowly in his hospital bed all those years ago. He felt haunted knowing he had caused that accident with his recklessness. It was his error that caused the ecto-impurities in Vlad's system. He was afraid that Danny would have some kind of after effects from his lab accident but none were obvious. He was either lucky or it was a delay reaction. It didn't matter to Jack which ever was the case he would keep a watch on Danny for as long as he needed.

Danny,still unaware how much time had past, continued talking the ghost he had come to know as Annabelle. Then suddenly the cafeteria doors opened and the Fentons walked in Maddie, Jack, and even Jazz was there. They looked around trying to find any trace of Danny Fenton. When suddenly Jazz yells out "I don't have anything on Danny but I'm picking up extreme ecto energy residue under this table." the scanner lit up with readings the Fentons had never seen before. It was as if a ghost simply blinked into existence.

With the thought of a ghost on school grounds Jack's mind raced thinking it appeared and might have been attracted to Danny because of his accident. Then Jack turned around. He saw not just one ghost but two; they were unaware of the Fentons. Jack reached slowly for his thermos,with a flick of his wrist he shot out an energy net out towards the ghosts. He captured one of them but the ghost boy had vanished too fast for Jack to catch. He knew something was off about that one couldn't place it. The ghost boy looked eerily similar to his own son. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, but then Danny emerged from the cafeteria bathroom seemingly unaware of what had happened.

"What kind of school are you running here?!" Maddie yells at Mr Lancer "We bagged a ghost and you called us down here and you didn't bother to check the bathrooms first?!" She was furious, Jack had to calm her down as all four Fentons left. Jack knew just how to make her smile;he held the thermos up "Well we got a ghost you know what that means" he said with an almost sadistic edge to his gleeful voice. Maddie smiled wickedly.

Jazz sits on the back seat with Danny with a look on her face that was like a giddy giggling little girl. It would have been mistaken for cute,but Danny knew better. That was the look she got after every successful ghost hunt. Now that Danny knew ghosts weren't just creatures it made what was coming even worse. He sat quietly in dread for when he returned to Fenton Works. They all got out of the modified RV. Jack and Jazz quickly ran into the house while Maddie trailed behind carrying the red metallic thermos in her hand.

Danny slowly followed them into the house and then heads upstairs to his room with a tear forming in his eye. Then, Maddie yells up to him come on Danny we're having family time. _"I don't want to be part of this family anymore"_ Danny thought as he walked down the stairs. He went down into the lab in the basement to see the site he was afraid he would see. Jack was attaching the thermos to a piece of equipment to take Annabelle into a specialized glass chamber. The glass was made from an ectoranium compound which meant that a ghost trapped inside couldn't get out and no ghosts could get in to rescue.

Jack looked over to Danny he could see the sympathy forming in his eyes. "This just a creature there is no need to feel anything for it." he says as he hands Danny the remote control for the molecular separation chamber. Danny looks at the control knowing what is expected of him. He knew that they wanted him to push the button. He couldn't do it then as Jack saw the hesitation he forced Danny to push the button. Annabelle let out a blood curdling scream that apparently only Danny could hear. No one else seemed to noticed or if they did it didn't affect them like it did him. They didn't care as she was ripped apart and a single tear slides down her cheek.

Danny spent the rest of the night in his room silently crying for the second death of his friend. He knew he would never be able to reveal the effects of his accident to anyone. He transformed and phased through his bed and kept going down until he was in front of the portal. Alone in the lab with that machine, Danny turned and let his anger fill him and then felt a strange sensation in his hand. He raised it up and shot out a blast of energy at it and the machine exploded into several million pieces.

He opened the ghost portal that gave him his powers. He gazed into the swirling green vortex and stood there thinking about the life he could have in this family. He knew the truth now and that meant he would have to kill so many ghosts a second time. He could not even think of doing such a terrible thing anymore. He flew into the portal ready to live as a ghost since that's all he would ever be to anyone he tried to connect with.


	2. Universe 78

Universe 78

Dan was under the bleachers on the football field of Casper high school. He had decided he was only skipping the last part of the day. School was such a drag to him. He got Good grades so the the administration overlooks his chronic absences. His parents were oblivious to the goings on of his life. The only one who gave him a hard time was his sister. The trick was not to be caught by her. He was very good at not being found since his accident.

Under those bleachers he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his cold sliver zippo lighter. No one knew about his smoking he started about the same time as his accident. It had been a few months now. He was messing around with his parents lab looking for something to tinker with. He saw their newest experiment a portal into the ghost dimension. It was there first attempt since they were in college. Dan seeing his chance to show them up put on his jumpsuit.

The device was a large octagon shaped hole in the wall. It lead into a small passageway that was just big enough for him to climb inside. He examined the walls layered with circuitry and metallic paneling. Then, he saw it an on switch. He chuckled to himself as he pushed the button. There was a bolt of energy that ran through his body. It began a transformation of every cell in his body.

An enormous flash then he felt his body change. It was like it was disappearing and losing matter. He ran out of the device, where he collapsed on the lab floor. No one was home and no would find him in this condition. He jolted awake an hour later. He ran to the emergency lab bathroom so fast it was almost as if he phased through the door. He splashed his face unsure what to do in the event of an event like this. As far as he knew no one had ever had an accident like this. He looked into the mirror and saw his hair had turned white and his eyes where a bright green.

He was given powers by the accident. These were the abilities associated with ghosts. He could fly phase,through solid objects, turn invisible and this thing that let him know a ghost was close. He was not sure what to call that one. As Dan sat there wondering what to call it his daze was broken by his cigarette falling through his mouth and burning his thigh. "ahhh!" he screamed out. "damn it I got to get better control of this!" then as he was stomping out the last bit of the smoking cigarette he heard voices. He checked his watch it was almost 3:30 which meant that it was time for football practice and a little fun.

The jocks were scrambling around trying to catch the more and more ridiculous throws from the coach. The either flew up high and dive bombed or they would change direction randomly and wildly. This was Danny having fun at their expense. He had just been a nerd from a weird family as far as they knew for years. It made him a prime target for bullying. Since starting high school he's become a ghost in more ways than one. Whens he's in class he is smart but he doesn't talk much. He's started to grow his hair out it was greasy and shaggy. He wore t-shirts and jeans every day. He was also starting to grow out some hairs on his chin.

He was a filled with anger and it was apparent to the jocks so they left him alone now. They instead picked on the new guy Tucker something. He got over his crush on the popular girls. They were stuck up bitches and he told them so. He found lately his confidence was high even though nothing had ultimately changed. There were a few girls he could hear talking about him. He would have enjoyed that in what seemed like a different lifetime. There was one girl though he was a little curious about. A girl who had just moved to town over the summer. The teachers called her Samantha Manson she insisted they call her Sam.

She wore all black, had a few piercings in her ears, dark make up and these smokey eyes. The eyes were the first thing Dan noticed, for they were a deep shade of purple. He was sure it was colored contacts but he loved the way they looked. He was tempted to ask her to join him one day in his little hiding place under the bleachers. He was sure she would be easy to talk to but he did have a shyness to him that was the last remnant of his old self.

The day he finally decided to talk to her was in late September. The leaves had begun to change and the air was crisper as a cool wind swept through small town. He had followed for weeks in his ghostly form. He felt confident now and was ready to ask. "so want to ditch last period?" he asked as he passed her in the hallway. "I'm not sure if you're being serious or not Mr. Doom and Gloom." she said casually as she stuffed books into her locker. "Is that what they call me nowadays?" he chuckled. "Just those poorly informed cheerleader types. You are nowhere near any level on my 'doom-dar'" she proclaimed laughing hysterically at her own joke. "Well I do have my gloomy moments. Why don't you join me under the bleachers and we'll discuss this broken 'doom-dar' of yours."

They sat under the bleachers as he passed her a cigarette. She shot him a look that would have chilled his blood if it wasn't already so cold. "cigarettes?!" She snapped at him. "If you're going to smoke anything it might as well be weed. Anything else is just too bad for you" she smacked the cigarettes out of his hand and gave him a joint instead. "here first one's free." she said as she pulled out a second one and lit it with her own gold lighter.

They smoked under the bleachers for what seemed like hours. "you got any food around her?" she asked so light and far away voice that Dan could barely hear her through the mental fog. He reaches for that purple backpack,he could never bring himself to get rid of, from it's corner and opens it to reveal a stash of snack foods. "Will this do M'lady?" he said with a gesture. He actually sounded like his old self not consumed by this anger that seemed to control him lately. "God,that's so amazing dude!" she exclaimed digging through the bag.

Sam and Dan spent almost every day together after that. They were known throughout the school for being just on the verge of trouble makers. They skipped class regularly, pulled a few pranks on different people (at least that's who everyone thought did it), and they were also suspected of having an intense sexual relationship. They enjoyed to hear them talk. There was almost nothing they didn't share with each other, but Dan was keeping the biggest secret from her.

They were in there usual spot munching on cheese puffs. "so what exactly do your parents do?" she inquired from her haze. "well they are inventors." he said hesitantly. Her face brightened slightly. "my Grandfather was an inventor!" she nearly screamed at him. "They have been experimenting to create better ghost hunting equipment." he said in an embarrassed tone. "I know that sounds like the weed talking but I'm serious" He looked her ashamed and he could feel that anger returning. She just sat there smiling at him. "so they have a lab of some kind right?" she said giggling in an almost psychotic manner. "well yeah but I haven't down there in a while. I had a pretty severe accident down there this summer. I've been avoiding it ever since." she grabbed him by the hand "let's go now" she pulled him by the wrist out from the bleachers.

They stood outside the building the neon side outside flashing the name "Fentonworks". "You weren't kidding about them being excessive" she chuckled.

"Lets just get inside" he said a little annoyed. They sneaked into the building and slid into the basement lab, that was empty for the time being. Sam began exploring the Lab asking questions about each little item. Finally getting to the ghost portal on the wall. The yellow and black striped door were closed as his parents had left it unaware that it in fact was working. He had secretly hoped she wouldn't mess with it. "that's their second failed portal to the ghost dimension." he explained "the first was a proto-portal they built in college, it almost killed someone." he said solemnly showing her the small hexagonal proto-portal no bigger than maybe a foot.

The proto-portal was surrounded with articles and photo's of Vlad Masters. Their old lab partner he dropped off the face of the earth shortly before his recovery in the hospital was complete. No one knew exactly what happened to him. Sam doubted the device could really be that dangerous. She inspected the small device running her fingers delicately over the edges and points. "it's almost like you can feel the power it once contained" she said mysteriously with an enigmatic smile. She kept staring at it running her hands over it. "I actually think you should stop now." Dan said starting to get a little agitated "You know I'm actually a little psychic? It's my little secret. I've been fascinated by ghosts and the supernatural for a long time." she said as she placed the the device in it's little shrine to that original accident.

"psychics aren't real" he claimed skeptically unsure of how to react to her claim. "oh but I am psychic!" she exclaimed. "I will try to contact a spirit in this very house." she said Dan responded only with a chuckle. "You know that I could. I can sense a strong presence in this place" she said waving her hands in a dramatic fashion. "it's upstairs lets go!" she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along as she went out in search of the "presence" she claimed to feel. Dan decided now was the time to tell Sam the truth. He phased his wrist through her fingers. She turned suddenly not sure of what she had just seen and felt. "Sorry to disappoint you sam but I know psychics aren't real because I'm half ghost." he said dramatically. Then a bright glowing ring appeared around his waist. It split in half one rose and the other fell revealing his black jumpsuit and white gloves boots and belt. His hair turned snow white and his eyes glowed with an eerie green color.


	3. Universe 14

Universe: 14

Danny sat in his room conflicted thinking over the last fight he had been through. He had stopped Technus from taking control of axiom labs' new computer in space. He sat thinking about his growing feelings for Valerie Grey. She was smart, determined, and strong. All the the qualities that made her attractive were the same things that could keep them apart. She has bared a strong grudge against all ghosts since Cujo the ghost dog went on a rampage through the facility and changed most of her life for the worse. Danny was there trying to help but his inexperience had caused things to just get worse. He had bonded with Valerie as Danny Fenton more and more over the last several months. He had decided now was the time to tell her the truth.

He felt that he owed it to her after all the things they had been through together. That health class project that was ruined by Skulker. The time they teamed up during the battle with the ghost kings forces. He even thought about that alternative future version of her had said she thought he was cute. There were good moments when he thought of her. There were some not good memories too. The many times she tried to destroy him. Danny knew it was not her fault he was still public enemy number one in her eyes. He sat there thinking of all the great moments they had been through the last few weeks. He thought they would be enough for her to see the real him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his friends Sam and Tucker coming into the room. They both had very disapproving faces on. Sam's normally emotionless scowl was heavier and filled with an new level of pain. She had her own conflicted feelings about Danny. She had not really planned on how jealous she would be about Danny liking someone else especially not Valerie.

"She was one of those popular kids. She made fun of us. She used Tucker to try to get into our group" were the thoughts that swirled in her mind but she didn't want to fight with Danny about this again.

Tucker was not his normal overly excited self. His face seemed was filled with was more optimistic all things considered though. He didn't have feelings for Valerie anymore and let Danny know it was okay with him breaking the Bro code about dating a friends Ex. Tucker thought the news might send her into a blind rage where she would fully break in her new upgraded suit but that was admittedly a worst case Scenario right behind telling everyone. That was a shared fear by Him and Sam.

They were going to stand by Danny no matter what. They were his best friends. Tucker admitted to being a little worried if she accepted Danny was a ghost then he wouldn't be needed to help fight ghosts anymore. Danny tried to put his friends minds at ease. He was feeling this pressure on himself. He knew there was no one he could talk it out with. He had to act confident and sure in front of them but inside he was terrified. He was more scared now than when he set out on his suicide mission against The Ghost King.

He knew he would have to get through tonight and then it would be over one way or the other. This was something he had to do. He laid in his bed that night he couldn't sleep. The anxiety and the nerves were getting to him.

The next day, he sat through his morning classes in a daze not really paying attention to whatever his teachers were lecturing on. His mind was on Valerie. In his mind he could see the different possibilities for how she would take the news. Finally it was time for lunch. He could see Tucker and Sam trailing behind him as he approached Valerie.

"Hey could you join me outside for lunch today?" he asked Valerie as they entered the line to get their lunches put on trays. "Sure it feels like we haven't talked in awhile" she said confidently and with a smile. They walked out side. The late fall air was crisp but it was still nice enough to sit outside on the lonely unoccupied picnic tables. "so there is something I wanted to talk to you about." he started. She looked around and let an unusually feminine giggle at least from her "It must be pretty important Tucker and Sam aren't here." she said. "Val you know the ghost boy?" he asked feeling stupid for asking.

Her mood and attitude immediately shifted at his mentioning. "oh I know him. he ruined my life. If I ever get my hands on him I'll make him Pay!" she said angrily through gritted teeth. "this isn't easy to explain so I'll just have to show you." he said in a very solemn and cryptic voice.

He stood up and jumped on top of their table. "I'm Going Ghost" he said silently to himself as a glowing ring formed around his waist. It split rising up along his chest changing his clothes as it went. His pants and shirt becoming his signature jumpsuit. The glow illuminated Valerie's shocked face as she started connecting the dots. As he fully transformed Sam and Tucker stepped outside from the exit where they had been waiting. "I'm Danny Phantom, Valerie" he said finally after several seconds of stunned silence. Valerie was experiencing so many emotions at once: confusion, anger, sadness, and hatred all bubbling up inside of her.

"You've been the Ghost boy all this time! How the hell did this happen?! Why did you destroy my whole life?!" she screamed at him ranting and raving until suddenly she just broke down in tears. Sobbing as she pounded his chest ineffectively.

He wrapped his arms around her and turned back to Danny Fenton. "I'm so sorry Val, I never meant for those things to happen. I would change it all if could" he said sincerely. "I'll explain everything later come to my house after school it'll be easier there" he said smiling in a sweet way. She looked him in the eye with her intense stare. "You'll tell me everything NOW!" she said with a kind of powerful but restrained voice. "Guys, cover for us." Danny said without hesitation.

They flew off to Fenton Works Danny actually flying and Valerie on her jet sled. They were flying at speeds that Valerie honestly had not considered he would be able to keep up with. She started questioning everything she knew about ghost. They reached their destination after seven minutes of silence flying. Danny held out his hand to her as they approached the roof. "I would rather not break a hole in the roof so just trust me." he said as she gave him a skeptical and disapproving look. She took his hand hesitantly and said "Okay, I'll trust you, don't make me regret it."

They became intangible and invisible as he guided them down into the Basement Lab where he had gained these powers in the first place. They touched down and they both turned back into their civilian forms.

He started telling her his story from the beginning. "This ghost portal is the cause of these ghost powers. When my parents couldn't get it to work, a few months ago, I stepped inside and activated it accidentally. I've been trying to use them to help people from the ghosts that escape through the portal." she sat there trying to processing this information.

"Tucker and Sam were there they have know the whole time. We also figured out your secret when you first tried to attack me because of Cujo." he told her "I've always held myself because I never wanted to hurt you. When we started to get closer I felt great. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want us to be together. It's why I had to tell you about all of this" Danny finished. Valerie was standing there somewhere between angry and a creeping sense of guilt thinking back to her various encounters with "phantom".

"You really knew this whole time? So when we were dragged into that ghost world and I was bad mouthing you. Why didn't you say anything? What about that time the town was under attack? You reached out with your spooky friend for my help." she said frantically trying to work out this whole situation.

"Valerie, I never had any doubt in your abilities to hunt ghosts. If you hadn't try to destroy me so many times I would have asked you to help me long before now." he said to her as she got quiet she started to wonder if she had been wrong about everything. Danny wrapped his arms around her as she broke down into angry and sad tears. "Thank you for telling me this." she said finally. "We should get back to school. Give me a little time to process all this. I'll be in touch when I've decided what I'm going to do." said as she broke the hug and turning on her suit. Danny transformed and flew them through the building. They went back to the school almost in time for their next classes.

As Danny slipped back into his desk he did wonder what Valerie was going to decide. He knew she a strong and emotional girl. He just hoped that she was receptive to his words. She did at least hear him out. There was nothing else to do but wait at this point.

It was almost a full week before Valerie sent him a simple text "meet at NB 1" it said Danny new that it was a late night meeting free of distractions from anyone else. It was enough to get him in a bit of a state he didn't think to tell Tucker and Sam about this. It had to be just them and sneaking out is so much easier for him anyway. He was a little anxious though not sure if it was a late night rendezvous or a late night assassination. He waited unable to really think until it was about 12:45. He morphed and flew right over.

He made it there with 5 minutes to spare at the fast food restaurant called The Nasty Burger. He waited on the sign invisibly to see when she got there. She flew past him and hovered over the building in her new black suit with red circuity running along her body. He couldn't help but stare even though it is the most deadly weapon to ghosts like him. She looked oddly sexy in the moonlight. He flew in front of where she was and made himself visible.

"I was almost sure you wouldn't show" she said in her gruffer ghost hunting voice. She stared him down. "I've been thinking about this all week and I've finally made my decision.


	4. universe 45

Universe 12

Jasmine Fenton was not a normal sixteen year old girl. In her own mind she was in fact an emotionally mature thirty year old trapped in the body of a teenager. Her family life was a more than unusual. They were "paranormal investigators" which was their official titles in the eyes of the government grants they had received for their "research". This was not a health environment for her emotionally developing brother, Danny.

Though there was no real evidence as far as anyone but her was concerned but she noticed that there was a recent change in his behavior. He sought refuge in his room away from the family alone unless he had his few friends over. At school he wasn't any better hounded by bullies much older than him. The strangest of all was his late night sneaking out and chronic absences from class. She had few options to get him to open up.

It seemed like a good idea to have him talk to the school counselor, Dr. Penelope Spectra. She was very much on the peppy side. The degree of which actually started to annoy Jazz. She was extremely young for someone with such advanced degrees, but despite her youthful appearance, she didn't seem to understand any kind of relevant teenage dialog for someone who appeared to have only just graduated high school. Jazz at first thought that lingo might just change so fast she was trying to sound retro.

Doctor Spectra had arranged for a visit with Jazz and Mr. Lancer. She was sitting at her metallic desk with a faux wood top. As Jazz walked in, she could feel the dramatic temperature drop. Mr lancer didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't say anything. He was too preoccupied with Casper High's spirit week along with Danny's outbursts. Jazz was however almost mesmerized by Spectra's gaudy red outfit comprised of a business suit and mini skirt. The combination alone gave Jazz an impression of her youthful inexperience in the ways to look professional.

"So is this Daniel emotionally disturbed?" Spectra asked in a voice that would be more fitting of a bubble-headed bimbo. "Jasmine, I am talking to you" she said again in a voice so saccharin it didn't fit a professional woman.

"It's Jazz, call me Jazz. My brother is not disturbed he's just going through that awkward phase of adolescence when he trying to come to grips with who he his and how he will react emotionally" Jazz said hurriedly but matter-of-factly.

"That's not exactly helping his case Miss Fenton. He seems to be violent and attention seeking from the inciting a food fight, the repeated incidents of indecent exposure, cross dressing, vandalism, and multiple incidents of destruction of school property."

"You have no proof he destroyed anything except an old mirror." Jazz immediately retorted.

"We saw someone matching his general description smashing that glassware in science lab" Mr. Lancer exclaimed in fury.

"That grainy footage also shows multiple green flashes and a second figure that can't be accounted for" Jazz shouted back angrily

Spectra oblivious to the rather old fight between them sat perusing the files of various students, looking for any student that would need her brand of help immediately. She look most intently at the file of Danny Fenton and looking at a few grainy screen shots added to the file. They showed what could best be described as less saturated silhouette. The few colors that came through were glowing green spaces where the eyes should be. Spectra was very intrigued she would have to see him for herself.

"I see he has a free period just before lunch" she chimed in over their arguing "I'll see him myself then and make my assessment." she said perky and smiling as they looked at her.

Suddenly their meeting was cut short by the blaring sirens of the fire alarm. Then before they were able to react the sprinkles went off dousing everyone in the freezing office with water. They quickly ran to find the source of the commotion to find a confused Danny standing by the fire alarm soaked and looking around. His jet black hair normally styled now down on his head. His white shirt clung to his body showing his pale scrawny chest.

Naturally Mr. Lancer was furious and sent Danny straight to Spectra's office and a months detention. Jazz however was more concerned that Danny really was acting out now. She went to find Sam and Tucker, Danny's only real friends, to find out what they knew. A conversation that didn't last particularly long as they refused to tell her anything when she confronted them at the Nasty Burger. She even had a spat with Danny when he finally arrived.

She followed him out the side exit into the alley. Then she saw something that didn't make any sense. She saw him transform into that ghost boy that all the high school students were gossiping about. This didn't make any sense to her as she sat there in shock watching him fly off into the afternoon sun. she kept trying to rationalize it away trying to figure out why or how this could be. Humans can't just become ghosts, ghosts aren't real they go against rational logical minds.

Jazz was so startled by what she had seen that no one saw her anywhere for several days. She had gone to the library first and spent hours combing over all of the books they had on the paranormal phenomena. After a few days of combing through books on nothing but a steady stream of coffee, she was no where close to an explanation. She had started to pull out her hair in frustration as she moved to the internet. All she could find in her increasingly desperate search was pictures of what her brother was and fan art of the ghost boy that creeped her out that was starting to emerge from the pits of the internet.

After the week of nothing but research and coming up with nothing, she returned home and was shocked by the reactions to what had happened in her absence. The Schools festivities had been ground to a halt. There were a few incidents that were being dubbed "Ghost attacks" which were leading to an up rise of teen angst and Danny was of course blamed for some of their damage. Jazz wasn't sure what was going on her entire world view had become shaken to it's core. There was no where to turn except her delusional ghost obsessed parent's.

Over the next few day's Jazz could tell that that things were not right as it seemed the entire student body had become sour, anxious, and crueler than usual. It was like being in a building full of actual thirty year olds. Their new cynicism was as unusual as the groups of teenage girls slathering on wrinkle remover cream and complaining they aren't looking young enough. She kept holding out hope but things only seemed to be getting worse

 _"what am I even doing digging deeper into all this ghost lore"_ a small voice said in her head now starting to develop bald patches from her constant hair pulling. Her eyes were unfocused but constantly moving trying harder and harder to find the answer to what she had seen and why it seemed everyone was going crazy. Spirit week had been such a disaster that Mr. Lancer had decided to extend it to try unsuccessfully to lift everyone's foul mood.

Jazz was too preoccupied to bother with it this time around. She had come to the final place to search. She entered her parents basement laboratory on her lunch, she snooped through their inventions with little results. She checked their computer files searching for anything related to transformation. There wasn't much there mostly about ghosts changing forms; Nothing she didn't already know.

There was only one conclusion that made sense. Danny had been replaced and probably killed by a ghost. That must have happened during that accident he had in the lab that summer. She had to stop this. Her parents couldn't handle it. She grabbed what looked like a small blaster from the work bench threw it into her oversized bag and walked out the door heading back to school

She stepped into the school every one within was scowling and angry their eyes dark and unpleasant. This had to be the work of the ghost. That would explain so much of the insanity that had been happening in the last few months. She had to stop it once and for all. Mr. Lancer ran up to her as fast as his disproportionate body would allow.

"Ms. Fenton I need you to come with me and help with the spirit week speech. I hope you have something prepared" He said dressed in his white and red suit.

"I'll come up with something." Jazz said halfheartedly as she was shuttled to the auditorium.

The Domino speech she had worked out last week would be fine they even had the same the same things still setup. She started her speech and had the same level of engagement as she expected. She started her dominoes down the line as the last one fell she felt herself being pushed and flying through the air until she was in a back hallway that lead to the the storage areas. She could hear voices in the next room.

"what are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers? Who cares for a thing like you?" a shrill voices said as she stepped in the doorway.

Inside was that ghost boy and some kind of black shadow thing surrounding him this was her chance. She pulled out the blaster and pointed it at the 2 and squeezed the trigger the blasted transformed into a larger blaster and it fires a beam and starts to shred their forms until they're just a pile of remains. Then the blaster started to vacuum up the ectoplasmic remains. Then it dinged and proclaimed "remains contained".


End file.
